yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 4 Episode 28: Building Soramaru
Participants Donnie Yun Ryuzakii Nagara Suprise Guests Pallas: -(After his time with Drankin) Donnie still had the things that Agent Angel told him on his mind. Now seems about the right time to speak with Ryuzakii. But what was the best way to get to him? Ryuzakii had become a famous man in the second district and meeting him in the public would become an obvious thing. Time for a little espionage again. Donnie enters the building through one of the old elevators of Yun Tower that is no longer in recreational use. When he gets to the floor that has become Ryuzakii’s new penthouse, Donnie walks over to the security components of the Penthouse. He probably still know more about the penthouse than he does. Donnie sees that the security systems for this Penthouse hasn’t been activated in a long time. Donnie then puts a command in that can shut the penthouse down and lock people inside with a proper code. Donnie then shuts the lights off, turning the place pitch black and sits down on the couch that is in front of the elevator door. Now we play the waiting game.- LightFang: -Ryuzakii would be busy working on installing a couple of upgrades to his hoverboard that donnie gave him after his first job completion. He had just added a stronger lift propulsion system to it and an enhanced thruster. These upgrades would allow it to hover 10 stories in the air and move at a speed of 120 MPR. He also added to clips that a strap can attach to so he can sling it over his shoulder for easy carrying. After completing this Ryuzakii would decide to turn in for the night and head out of his lab with his Hoverboard in tow and proceeded down the hallway to the elevator. He stepped inside and pressed the button for his penthouse. The traditional elevator music would play over the speaker as it always did. This song was starting to get annoying to Ryuzakii. It would be annoying to you too if you heard it every day for months on end. Once it reached his floor the doors would swing open the the pitch black room he would step inside and throw his lab coat over a hook by the elevator and hit the switch for the lights. As they came on he turned back around to see a familiar figure sitting at the couch as if it was waiting for him. "Oh hey Donnie, What have i done to have god send spirits after me?" Ryu said with a chuckle as he headed over to the couch and switched on the TV. There was a news report about some highschool kids being arrested for bringing guns to school, but Ryuzakii wasn't paying attention since he was more conserned by the supposed "dead man" sitting in his apartment.- Pallas: -When the light turned on, he was surprised to see that Ryuzakii didn’t believe that he was dead. It brought a smirk to his face. Donnie didn’t raise his head, but kept looking forward in front of him. Hearing that Ryuzakii made a small joke about “God”, Donnie chuckled a bit. He then said-“God…no…The Devil maybe…”-Donnie then turned the TV off and looked at Ryuzakii. Ryu would immediately notice the black and orange Dragon eyes that Donnie now has as he spoke.-“We need to talk about something serious Ryuzakii…I know you don’t like to tell people about your past and you know I never like to ask…but…I need you to tell me about Red Hands…”-Donnie continued looking at him and spoke in a serious tone to show that he was not joking around to Ryuzakii.- LightFang: -His face would be a bit light hearted until doniies tone got serious. He could definately notice this wierd aura about Donnie. If he didn't know better he would swear he had learned to utilize chi. Ryuzakii's face grew cold when the "Red Hands" were brought up. "How do you know of them?" It was obvious Ryuzakii was still a bit hesitant to give out details till he knew what the reasonbehind it was.- Life in Death Pallas: -Donnie stands up and puts his hands in his pockets. He then says-“In order to get to that part, I have to at least explain why I am standing before you.”-Donnie turns and faces Ryuzakii and continues his story-“You see, Tasanagi did kill me. I should not be here standing before you. But his greatest achievement, became his worst nightmare…When I was sent into Hell I was found by a Demon God…You may have heard of them, maybe even seen Keyome’s Oni that represents the Demon God Okami…Well as it turns out, Garyx: The God of Fire and Chaos has a grudge to pick with Okami and is using me to punish the Oni User of Okami…So Garyx brought me back from the dead to wreck the life of Tasnagi and whatever he tries to do. Hence why on the news you will hear about one of Kagemaru’s buildings exploding. Now how does this have to turn in with Red Hands?...A man who said he could lead me to Tasanagi has given me the task of finding him and his team…and taking them down…and as you know, I don’t take prisoners…Now usually I wouldn’t care for requests but your life may be at risk if Red Hands isn’t brought down…Ryuzakii…I think it’s time I showed you what is really behind the mask of Yun Corp.”- LightFang: -Ryuzakii, still remaining seated would speak out again. "Garyx you say, yea i think i read about them in a mythology book. The great Oni powers, or something. There are rumers that some people can even be channeled by these Onis. You say your one?" He would stand up and look off to a door in the far corner. "Anyway that doesn't matter. You want to hear about the Red Hands, well i cant tell you much in terms of recent events, but." He started to walk off towards the door he was looking at. "Come over here Donnie, I trust you disabled the security cameras." He would open the door to a small closed off room. It had barely anything in it except for the station where Ryuzakii suited up into his N.E.M.B.A.S. suits and a small desk that looked to be made into the wall. "I never showed anyone this, but i figure i do owe you my life so i should at least tell you when you ask me things." He walked over to the desk and hit a concealed button on the top. A number pad flipped over and Ryu punched in a code, that he kept hidden from Donnie. After that a secret panel on the desk opened and held within it a box. Ryuzakii took out the box and opened it taking out the contents. "About the Red Hands." It was a pair of red gloves the Ryuzakii proceeded to put on. "I use to be one of them." He held up his hands showing the Red gloves, that gave the gang there name. "I left long ago though. It was a gang of kids from the old Kasaihana highschool, mostly drop outs. We all had advanced skills on computers, but none matched mine and... Red's. We used that knowledge to hack into small bussinesses and steal finaces for ourselves. We were slick enough to not be caught. One day the plan changed though. The guy i mentioned, Red, He's their leader. R.E.D. Got it memorised? Anyway he planed to attack bigger corporations, steal larger sums of money. He even got us all guns to go on a hiest for one of those huge electrical secured banks. I think he planed a strike on Yun Corp at one time but gave that up after seeing the security on your network. I left when he started all that, and was on muy own since then. Till i met you of course. Thats the gist of what i know though, i dont really talk to them anymore. Satisfied?"- Pallas: -Donnie pays attention to what Ryuzakii said about the Red Hands. He thinks to himself-“Now I know why Angel wanted Ryuzakii to be involved in the finding of Red.”-Donnie walks over to Ryuzakii and says-“I am. The past is something that should always remain there…in the past…But sometimes it creeps up on us. Now I am going to ask one more thing…And if you say no to it, I will not look at you differently. Just know that if you do say no, some people will not be happy about it and I’d give you the warning to watch your back. But if we worked together for once on something, I know this kind of job can be easy. We are the two best minds in Kasaihana. Together, there is nothing we cannot do…Will you assist me on taking him down?...If you say yes, I will no longer keep things from you. And I will show you what Yun Corp really is…”-Donnie then put his hand out in the form of a handshake and waits to see what Ryuzakii says.- LightFang: -Ryuzakii looked up to Donnie meeting his eyes in a locked stare. He could see the truth in his eyes. He was a bit confused by the statement "show you what Yun Corp really is". Is it not a weapons company, he wondered. As the offer to join Donnie on this mission was given he felt he had no choice but to accept. That and he had some unfinished bussiness with Red... He stuck out his hand to meet Donnie and shake it without a word. Only a reassuring grin would come across his face as it should be known by his expression that he was agreeing.- What is Soramaru? Pallas: -He smirked a bit at Ryuzakii shaking his hand. This could potentially be the pairing to bring down all of Kasaihana. Donnie then says to Ryu-“Follow me.”-Donnie then began to walk over to the hallway that is next to the room he used to call his own. As he passes by that doorway, he thinks of the nights he had with Kirei in that room and smiles a bit. Then, Donnie comes to a point where there is nothing but wall. Nothing stands out about it, just plain wall. Donnie then puts his hand on a specific placing on this wall and says to Ryuzakii-“Behind this wall is a very small portion of what I am.”-A blue light then shines off the wall as the locked door slowly begins to open up. Once the door opens it reveals a room full of guns, guns, and more guns. A computer and files are on the far side of this small room and Donnie explains what this room is.-“As you are aware, Keyome is the Chairman of the Yakuza clan known as The Kagemaru…This room is where I used to work…when I was an Aniki for the Yakuza clan, The Soramaru. Three years ago, Keyome killed my Chairman. And as it follows, the Aniki of the clan takes over…The reason you haven’t heard anything about Soramaru is because all of Soramaru money comes through Yun Corp. Kuma, the warrior you fought before is my Aniki. But since I “died” he has taken control for the moment. But after talking with him upon my return, all has returned to normal with me back in the Chairman seat. But after my death, I realized that Soramaru needed to come off the sidelines and get back into the Yakuza game. So Kuma will be the owner of Yun Corp for the time being until my vengeance has been completed. And what will we be doing? We will be working together and building our Army. There is a lot to do and not a lot of time. But I know we can get these things done. And throughout all this, we will become better fighters to combat anyone in our paths. Do you have any questions?”- LightFang: -This infomation was shocking to say the least. Donnie was a Yakuza chairman, and Ryuzakii had fought his Aniki. Well that explains why he was so strong. His eyes darted over the walls of gunns and stopped at the computer. Ryuzakii was a bit over come. Some how he managed to walk right into a Yakuza den without even realising it. He left the Red Hands many years ago out of fear they would grow to try to be something overly powerful, and now was staring at a clan that was what he avoided. Still something about it intriged him. He wasn't the same kid scraping by off small accounts he found on the internet anymore. He was making millions from honest work. He also was a trained fighter now and a bit of a swordsman. All these changes made Ryuzakii wonder, maybe being in a Yakuza wouldn't be a bad Idea. After thinking it over Ryuzakii looked over to Donnie. "Just one, Where do I come in to all of this?"- The first strike on Kagemaru Pallas: -Donnie takes a deep in and leaned against the wall. He tried to gather thoughts on how to explain just what Ryuzakii’s role is in all of this. Donnie then says to him-“I am not going to sugarcoat it for you Ryuzakii. Being a big part of a Yakuza Clan is no easy job. You need to be able to fight anything that comes its way towards us. To be able to take on all challenges at any time. Kuma will be helping in running the Pada Army but he doesn’t have the time to be an Aniki. I need a right hand man to go through obstacles with. I need someone who can work with me and create new weapons that the enemy cannot begin to fathom. Now you have seen what Kuma is capable of doing. That is what I expect from you, if not more. When I found Kuma he was nothing for than an escaped slave of The Armada and look where he is now. I am going to test you…soon…on just how much of a fighter you have become. And we shall see if you are deserving of the Aniki title…I am going all in on you Ryuzakii. Will you be my Ace in the hole, or be just a bluff? The choice is really up to you…”-Donnie then begins to make his way out of the room, but before he leaves he says-“You are going to have to kill…”-Donnie walks over to the elevator and grabs a large black bag. He carries it over to the living room where he hopes that Ryuzakii had come out to after leaving the gun room. (If Ryu was there) Donnie would unzip the bag and show the beaten and battered body of Bill Thomas. Throughout his time training with Drankin, Donnie had kept Bill alive for this situation. Bills body is tied at the wrists and feet. He tries to squirm away from them but Donnie gives him a hard kick in the gut. Donnie then draws one of his Adamantium blades. Probably the best blades in the world, in his hand. He puts the blade out for Ryuzakii to grab and says-“This…is Bill Thomas. He is a head of Kagemaru. My reasoning for destroying that building wasn’t to hurt Keyome but to prepare you. Ryu, you will either kill this man now and show you can hang with the Big Boys…or you can turn around and walk out the door right now. I will not pursue you and I will not treat you differently for it. But this is what it takes to be…a Soramaru.”- LightFang: -Ryuzakii would follow donnie out of the gun room and enter the living room as Donnie spoke to him. The idea of being tested on his fighting skill was a bit of a thrill to him. That also shocked him that he got a thrill from it. He had became more of a fighter recently and was itching to get stronger. Guess that comes with power, always wanting more... Donnie then spoke up that Ryu would have to kill. That was no problem, he had killed many back when thomas flint was free. Not to mention but a few days ago killing all those men in the slums. He watched Donnie pull a man from a black bag and offer him a adamantium blade. He was instructed to kill this man now to prove himself to Donnie. He looked up at the adamantium sword, it was truely of great craftmanship, but Ryuzakii wanted to show off a bit. "Thanks, but no thanks. Rather not get my carpet all bloody." Ryu would walk over to the kitchen and grab a paper towel, then back over to this Bill person. He would place the paper towel over Bill's mouth and hold it there to catch any coughed up blood, as that seemed to happen when the technique to follow was performed. Useing his free right hand he would pull it back into a finger jab style with the two first fingers extended outward. He would channel his chi to form around his hands showing a red aura on his hands that Donnie should be able to see now. In a blur he moved his hand forward, giving 7 swift strikes around Bill's heart adminstering the last with only a second seeming to pass. Anyone not used to that high speed of movement would think he only struck bill one time. The strikes would dispell the chi from his hand into the heart of bill. This should cause his cardiac muscles to collapse and his heart to either rupture, which would cause bill to cough up blood into the paper towel, or squeeze itself to failure, which would send him to cardiac arrest followed by death. This would prove fatal either way and Ryuzakii would only have a light smirk as he looked at the victim. "So do I pass the test?"- Pallas: -Donnie chuckled a bit as RYuzakii had his own way to take the man’s life. It looked like Ryuzakii had come into his own person throughout this time. Those jabs were very fast, but Donnie’s Dragon Eyes kept up to see all seven of the strikes. It was a rather interesting tactic to use. Finding the weak spots on a body and utilizing them to almost instantly kill the opponent. It was smart fighting. Donnie thinks to himself-“I’m glad this guy is on our side.”-Donnie inserted his blade back into its holder and said-“This portion of the test, yes. But tomorrow…it’s you and me…one on one in the Nano Chamber. There, we will see what you are really made of.”-Donnie smirked a bit and began to make his way to the elevator he came into the building on. When the doors open up, he walks inside and says-“Get some rest tonight…Tomorrow we begin.”-The doors then shut and Donnie left Yun Tower for the night.- Category:ARK 4